


You should've known better than to mess with me, honey

by irish18



Series: Song based one shots [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Black Widow Spider, Bottom Niall, Dark, Dirty Talk, Dom Liam, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Submission, M/M, Niall-centric, Poison, Rape, Revenge, Smut, Sub Niall, Top Liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish18/pseuds/irish18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song/music video 'Black Widow' by Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora.</p><p>Basically Liam treats Niall extremely bad, and Niall gets revenge. </p><p>(Song) </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u3u22OYqFGo</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should've known better than to mess with me, honey

She looked beautiful really. Her elegant long legs were moving gracefully, almost like a dance of seduction. Her many eyes were poised with power, dominance. It was like she wasn’t contained at all, like she knew what was about to happen.

 

(4 years ago) 

 

This is probably one of the most annoying parts to uni life, aside from waking up early of course. Niall knew he was going to miss the bus. He’s not physic of anything but he just knew it would happen. Or maybe he knew because for the past week he had been waking up later then usual? yes definitely that.

The small blonde lad struggled with his shoulder bag, most definitely not a ‘man bag’ and a paper cup of Starbucks’ finest chia latte. He was running along the side walk probably like a mad man but he couldn’t give a single fuck, nope not one given.

If he was late for the bus again, entailing being late for class, his professor would no doubt give him not only a lecture on funnel web spiders but also how to attend class on time, fuck that.

He really regretted his choice of clothing. A tank top is probably not the best thing to fight off the cold of the morning with, he’s lived in London long enough to know this. The last thing he needs to get is a cold, maybe he should invest in an actual alarm clock.

He’s running as fast as he can as he grabs his mobile out the front pocket of his faded blue jeans to see that its 8:57 fuck, bus leaves in three min-.

He runs into an object and is thrown to the ground. He hears the splash of the latte he sacrificed five minutes to get. His ‘not man bag’ is flung into the air and papers for his first lecture fly around in the wind.

His bright blue eyes look up to see he had ran into a person. Once on his feet he’s about to give said person a giant and loud lecture on ‘If you see a crazy Irishmen running at you, you fucking move outta the way’ but the deep brown in his eyes leaves Nialls jaw hanging open.

His chestnut hair is tousled and is slightly waving in the wind. His large frame is coated up in a brown expensive looking jacket and his thick legs are clad in a pair of black jeans. His eye brows are adorably bushes and there is a small birth mark resting on his neck.

Niall’s eyes lower a bit to the strangers perfectly looking lips, christ they’re full, so bloody kissable and they look so soft and - Nialls eyes then widened when he hears a beautiful chuckle emanate from the stranger.

“Sorry about that” the stranger says and bends down to retrieve Nialls ‘not man bag’ crap his got a nice bum too “Didn’t see you” he finishes and holds out the item.

Nialls throat is dry, mostly likely from the cold air and not from the greek god in front of him, so he swallows and grabs his bag “No” his voice croaks so he clears it “No its my fault, probably shouldn’t be running around like a chicken with its head cut off” he says and really? thats what came out of his mouth?.

To Nialls great relief the stranger smiles and hold out his hand “Im Liam”.

“Liam” Niall says out loud testing the name with his accent “Im Niall” he says and grabs onto Liams hand, maybe missing the bus isn’t so bad.

 

(3 years and 4 months ago) 

 

Niall was so busy cooking up dinner that he didn’t even hear the flat to his door open, he really should get some kind of security, you know or lock the door. He’s just tasted the chilli when two large arms wrap around his waist.

The blonde lets out a ‘very manly’ scream before turning around and glaring at Liams amused face “That was not funny” he declares and playfully hits Liams shoulder.

The taller lad just smiles and kissed the tip of Niall’s nose, making the blonde crack a smile too “Ready for tonight?” Liam asks and Niall hums before spinning around and bringing a spoon full of chilli up to Liams lips.

“Taste?” he asks and Liam purses his lips and sucks the spoon into his mouth. Niall stares at how Liam is basically giving the lucky spoon a little blow job “Tease” he mumbles and Liam’s lips smile around the spoon.

“Its wonderful babe, just like you” Liam declares and puts the spoon down.

“You’re a sap” Niall says and rolls his eyes but he does give Liam a little kiss, just because he can. 

“But seriously, are you ready for tonight? i don’t want to put any pressure on you” Liam says sincerely and give Niall a little nervous look.

“Its fine, they’re not monsters Liam” Niall says and Liam snorts.

“No they’re just my parents”.

 

Liam’s parents, Karen and Geoff, are nothing but a pair of caring and kind people. Liams sister Ruth on the other hand is not. 

After the main course of the meal Niall had prepared, both of Liams parents had praised, Niall had went to the kitchen to get desert ready, which was a lemon tart made by yours truly.

The sound of the kitchen door opening and closing catches his ear and seconds later Ruth is standing by his side “Thought you might want help” she said and sent him a fake smile. For the whole night Ruth had been sending Niall small complaints ranging from his food to how he has decorated his flat.

“No its ok, i can carry it” he said and gestured to the tart that was on a large plate.

“Oh i don’t doubt you. You must be very good with your hands, i assume you would have to be in your line of work” she says while nodding her head seriously.

“What do you mean?” he asks not remembering telling her that he had a job, which he doesn’t.

“You know, being a whore” she says and grins at him, an evil grin at that “Im surprised Liam hasn’t figured it out yet”.

Niall slightly chokes on his own spit “Excuse me” he says with a raised voice “Im not a whore! why would you say something like that?” he then asks.

“Well you don’t have a job, you’re parents are separated and living on next to nothing and you live in this god forsaken place. Im guessing you’re letting Liam fuck and pay you, correct?” she says.

Niall doesn’t think he’s felt this offended and pissed off in his whole life “For your information Ruth my family are getting by just fine. Liam doesn’t pay me money to fuck me, and we are very much in love, so don’t you dare so that kind of shit to me!” he threatens before grabbing the tart and storming back into the living room.

Since he doesn’t own a dinning table or a dinning room the Paynes and himself have been eating in the living room and have been sitting on his two third hand couches.

Karen’s eyes light up when she see’s the tart “Oh my favourite! who told you?” she asks and Niall places a kiss on top of Liams head as he walks past.

“A little birdy” he replies and settles the tart down just as Ruth stomps in and sits down next to her Father who is looking at the tart with hunger.

Once ever one has a slice conversation flows until Ruth opens her mouth “Well this is quite the tart Niall, I’m curious as to where you brought it from?” she asks and he bites his tongue before replying.

“Actually i made it myself” he says and she smirks slightly.

“Oh that would explain the taste then, i thought it might of been out of date” his fingers twitch, thats it.

“Oh Ruth i forgot to ask who’s taking over your shift tonight on the corner? cant imagine you’re regular costumers are happy about not shagging you tonight” he snipes. The reactions are different.

Karens gasps and drops her plate of lemon tart onto the floor, Geoff sends him a glare that could kill, Ruth stares at him with her mouth hanging open and Liam, well Liam grabs his thin arm.

“Excuse us” he says in a low tone before not so gently ripping Niall off the couch and pushes him into their bedroom before slamming the door shut. 

The rooms was dark until Liam flicks the light switch on and really Niall would prefer it off, that way he wouldn’t be able to see Liams face.

The look is almost making Niall want to melt into the carpet just to escape. His boyfriend is standing at the door as if daring Niall to attempt to leave. 

Liam moves faster then Niall thought he could without running and within a second the sound of skin slapping skin breaks the quiet room.

Niall makes a whimper of pain and cups his now red cheek. Tears fill his eyes as he looks up at Liam who looks anything but apologetic.

“If you ever say anything like that to a member of my family again, then that will be just child's play” Liam says with a tone that dripped of anger and dominance. 

Niall couldn’t say anything, couldn’t defend him. He’s to shocked that Liam had just slapped him to say something like ‘She’s that one that called me a whore’ instead he nods his head before lowering it.

“Good. Now get your useless arse out there and apologise to my sister”.

 

(2 years 6 months ago)

 

It became a thing after that. Well not technically a thing but its definitely something. Its just that sometimes Niall can be clumsy and uncoordinated and Liam says that he deserves some kind of punishment, you know to help him learn, but Niall doesn’t think thats how a relationship works, not that he’d ever tell Liam that.

Niall and Liam had moved in together six months after the incident that started everything, it was like a chain reaction. Every little thing that Niall did that was inadequate Liam would hurt him, not harsh or anything, but not gently either.

And tonight he learnt that he would even get hurt if he spoke his thoughts and assumed things he shouldn’t.

It was half two in the morning when Liam had stumbled into their flat. Niall had spent the whole night cuddle up with a green blanket watching re-runs of doctor who waiting for Liam to come back from ‘a night out with the lads’ little did Liam know the blonde had called and asked Andy and Harry if they were actually going out, they weren’t.

“What are you still doing up?” Liam had said as his hello while he was struggling to get his navy coat off. Niall stood up and walked over to him.

“So how was the night out?” he asked and Liam frowned.

“Why do you care?” he shot back, Niall shrugged.

“I don’t know, just curious i suppose” Niall said as if it wasn’t a big deal.

“Right” Liam said after a few seconds “Yeah it was brilliant, Harry had way to much to drink though” Liam replied and pulled his boots off.

“Funny because Harry has been asleep next to Louis for the past four hours” Niall snapped back. At this Liam stood up to his full height and pushed his much bigger chest against the smaller lad.

“So are you calling me a lier then?” he asked in a harsh tone. Niall sighed before he breathed in a bit preparing to roll the questions when a flowery scent filled his nose. Curiously he leaned into Liam and took in a deep sniff of the perfume covering Liams body.

His bright blue eyes looked up at Liams face “You didn’t, please tell me you didn’t!” Niall shouted at him.

“Didn’t what?” Liam asked.

“You fucking reek of women’s perfume Liam! Harry and Andy didn’t go out tonight i already called them. So tell me her name” he said and pushed Liams chest a bit, big mistake. 

“You know what” before he finished Liam raised his hand and slapped it across the pale skin of Niall’s cheek “You should be fucking grateful I’m still here. I could leave just like that you know” he said and snapped his fingers.

“So fucking go then!” Niall shouted, tears gather in his eyes, his left cheek was as red as roses.

“Yeah alright then ill fucking go! oh wait then who is going to pay for your rent, food, electricity huh? who’s going to pay for your dead beat mother’s food huh? oh right no one!” Liam yelled and pushed Niall so the blonde ended up on the floor.

“You should be fucking grateful I’m still here looking after you. We all know you’d be fucking on the street if it wasn’t for me, so come over here and show me some fucking respect” Liam hissed before undoing his belt and pushing his jeans down.

“Come on!” he shouted and gripped Nialls blonde hair making him hiss out in pain “Show me what you’re good for” he added and pulled Niall to his hardening cock.

Niall felt disgusted and ashamed but Liam did have a point. Sure he had a degree in animal/insects toxins but what could he really use that for anyway? and since he’s never gotten a job before nobody wants to hire the twenty two year old who has next to no experience.

He gripped Liams impressive length before wrapping his lips around it and sucked half of it down his throat. He took it down slow before hollowing his cheeks and sucking without looking up at Liam who no doubt would be smirking.

“Thats right baby, show me the only thing you're good at, slut” he hissed before gripping the back of Nialls head and shoving his whole length down his throat.

More tears fell as Niall choked on the nine inch cock forced down his throat. He look up at Liam and pleaded with his watery blue eyes but Liam ignored him and slapped his face again.

“Take it” he said “And if you bite, ill fucking spank your arse so hard you’ll be waddling for days” He threatened. Niall tried his best to relax his throat but he couldn’t. His vision was started to blacken out but before he could pass out Liam pull out and Niall took in pants of air.

“Now do it properly” Liam said, Niall nodded before wrapping his lips around his head again and started to suck and lick. Wet sucking sounds were bouncing off the quiet walls of their flat, Niall felt like crying.

After what seemed like hours Liam finally came down Nialls throating making him gag and almost spit it back but. Liam pulled out and gripped his pale throat.

“That was a gift, so fucking swallow it” He warned and Niall did as he was told, he swallowed it all down “Good slut” Liam said before pushing Niall back so he was laying on the ground “Sleep on the couch tonight” Liam said before he walk off towards their bedroom.

Niall silently cried himself to sleep wrapped up in his blanket.

 

(9 months ago) 

 

Niall knew he had only himself to blame, but really maybe he could blame Zayn?.

The raven haired bloke had taken Niall out to one of the blondes favourite pubs for his twenty fourth birthday. Niall was, to say the least, thrilled considering that Liam had just woken up that morning and went to work without evening saying ‘Morning’ to Niall let alone ‘Happy birthday’.

Zayn had given him five birthday tequila shots before the two had made it onto the dance floor. Some Ke$ha remix was playing and the two were having a blast before a bloke approached them.

He was about the same height as Niall with dark hair, big arms that were tattooed and a kind smile. Niall felt himself smile when the lad introduced himself as Josh and wanted a dance.

Niall was about to refuse when Zayn had said “Hells yeah he will! its his birthday you know” as if it was common knowledge.

“I have a boyfriend” Niall had then said and Josh had smiled.

“Is he here?” he asked and Niall shook his head.

“No he’s got work stuff to do” he said, his speech just a little slurred.

“Wait, your boyfriend is at work on your birthday? wow” Josh said.

“What do you mean ‘wow’?” the blonde asked.

“Well if you were my boyfriend i’d never let you out of my sight” he replied and wrapped his arms loosely around Niall’s waist.

“Yeah, whys that?” he asked and moved a little closer to Joshes warm body.

“I wouldn’t let a little cutie like you get away” he said with a shrug. Niall smiled but it disappeared when Josh started to lean down.

Niall pulled out of his arms “Sorry, i really cant” Niall apologised. Joshed nodded his head.

“Thats alright, can’t blame a lad for trying i guess. Do me a favour though” Josh said and pulled a napkin off a near by table and pulled a pen out of his pocket, who even keeps pens in their pockets?.

“Call me if you decide that your boyfriend isn’t good enough anymore” he said with a flirty smile and held out the napkin.

Niall laughed well more like giggle, damn tequila, and pocketed the napkin “Don’t expect a call Joshy” he flirted before walking back towards Zayn.

 

That night when Niall had gotten home his alcohol buzz had left him and all he wanted was a good nights rest and thats what the plan was. He had undressed himself in the bedroom before making it to the shower so he could wash off the dried sweat from his skin.

The warm water was cascading down his back making him hum when the bathroom door had opened. Seconds later the glass shower door was opening and a very pissed off looking Liam was standing there.

Niall’s good mood had instantly faded “Hey, what are you doing up?” he asked carefully.

“Where were you tonight?” Liam asked back, Niall snorted.

“Zayn took me out for my birthday” he snapped back.

“Oh it was your birthday today? is that why you whored yourself out?” Liam asked and Niall stared at him open mouthed.

“What?” he asked and Liam held out a piece of paper that said ‘The bloke of your dreams’ along with a love heart and a number, Joshes number.

“It was just a lad at the pub, wanted a dance and i said no” Niall said back and continued to wash himself, that was until Liam gripped his arm tightly and pulled him back.

“Im sure you did, bet you were gagging for his cock yeah? like the slut you are” Liam hissed. Offended Niall was about to defend himself but the sight of Liam removing his sweat pants and boxers made him keep his mouth shut.

“Guess I’m just going to have to teach you who you fucking belong to” he said in a dark voice before hopping into the shower. Niall backed himself up against the cold tiles of the shower’s wall and looked up into Liams dark eyes.

“W-what do you mean?” he asked in a shaky voice.

Liam shook his head before grabbing Nialls waist and spinning him around “Shut your fucking mouth for once” he snapped.

Niall heard Liam spit and he gulped, the true nature of what Liam was about to do hitting him hard “No! don’t Liam!” he shouted. Liam slapped his hand down on Niall’s left arse cheek.

“The fuck did i just say, slut” he hissed before in one motion shoved his cock completely into Nialls smaller body.

The scream that left Nialls lungs was cut short by Liam thrusting into him. he could feel his inside tearing up at his thrusts.

“No no no! stop please Li stop!” he sobbed out and lost the ability to keep himself up. Liam gripped his waist harder no doubt leaving bruises and fucked into him harder.

“Stop! stop stop stop” Niall wailed and cried out, but Liam didn’t stop, if anything he went harder.

“You fucking love it, don’t you” Liam hissed and slapped his arse a couple of times.

“Please stop, i’ll do anything just stop!” he cried and tried to push Liam away but the taller bloke grabbed his hands in one of his own and pushed them against the tiled wall above Nialls head and continued to rip screams and sobs out of the blondes body.

Niall was relived as sick as it sounds when he felt Liam’s come fill him up. Liam stepped back and without his help Niall fell to the bottom of the shower which had long since turned cold.

“You ever think of pulling a stunt like that again and we’ll end up right back here, understand?” Liam asked. Niall tried to speak but all that came out were more cries so he just nodded his head “Good”.

Once Liam left Niall looked down to see red pouring down the drain. 

 

(Ten days ago) 

 

He had been waiting all day for Liam to finally go to work. His plan was simple, almost to easy when you think about it. 

He’d just opened the door to the pharmacy and made his way over to the counter where an older lady stood with a kind smile.

“Hello love, what can i help you with today?” she asked, Niall looked at her with dull blue eyes, they never seemed to sparkle anymore. His skin was a sickly pale and his body was frail as if he hadn’t eaten a good meal in a long time, he looked like death.

“My boyfriend is having sleeping troubles so he wanted me to come in and grab him some sleeping tablets” Niall lied and tried to smile, it was to much work.

She looked at him with a frown “Yeah sure, let me just go grab some” she said before disappearing into the room behind the counter. When she came back she was holding a white bottle.

“Tell him to take no more then two at night, they’re incredible strong” she warned before scanning the bottle and gave him another little look “Im sorry if I’m putting my foot in a little but are you ok love? you seem a little under the weather” she asked as Niall pulled out Liams credit card, the irony.

“Thats ok and no I’m great” he lied again, it seemed to be a hidden talent he had discovered ever since he met Liam.

“Ok then. Don’t forget no more than two before bed” she said once he had the bottle in his hand.

“Don’t worry, i wont”.

 

(Three days ago) 

 

“Thank you for letting me in professor Ivy” Niall said to his old professor as he walked into the universities lab.

The elderly man with greying hair and deep green eyes smiled at his former student “Thats quite alright Niall. Though i must ask why did you want to come back to the research lad? i thought once you got out of this place you’d never come back” he joked, Niall tried to make his laugh sound believable.

“It wasn’t all bad professor” Niall said back while looking around at the lab.

“The fact that you kept falling asleep in my lectures says otherwise” Professor Ivy said back “Now what is it that you need exactly?” he asked.

“I just wanted to know if i could borrow one of these” Niall said once he got to the tank that contained five black widow spiders, he grinned at them.

“Why on Earth would you want one of those?” Professor Ivy asked.

“Im working for a hospital down in Birmingham and we’ve run out of black widow anti venom. I told them that my old professor has some of the spiders in captivity so they sent to me to ask you if we could borrow one of them and take some of its venom” Niall lied.

Professor Ivy frowned “But why would they need black widow anti venom in the first place? black widow spiders cant even be found in England?” he asked.

“We’d rather have it and not need it, than to need it and not have it” Niall said and Professor Ivy nodded his head.

“Yes fair enough” he said before grabbing a small see through bottle. He opened the lid to the tank and with a pair of gloves on he carefully grabbed one of the dark spiders and put it into the plastic bottle. He put both the lid to the tank back on and the screw lid to the bottle which had little air holes in the lid so the spider could breath.

“Alright then Niall. I guess i don’t have to tell you to be carful. You know as well as i do that black widows are one of the most poisonous creatures on this planet” his former Professor warns.

“Don’t worry, i know” he tried not to smirk.

 

(Two hours ago) 

 

Niall grins at the plate of food he’s prepared for both himself and Liam. He’s cooked up roast chicken with steamed vegetables and gravy. 

On the counter sits two glasses of red wine. Next to them its the white bottle of sleeping tablets. He grabs a table spoon from the cutlery draw and opens the white bottle to shake three of the white tablets out.

Placing the tablets on the marble bench he uses the back of the spoon to crush them into fine powder. he grabs Liams wine glass and scoops up the powder and puts it into his drink. The powder dissolves so it looks exactly the same as Nialls.

So he doesn’t get confused Niall places the drugged glass of wine on the dinning table in front of Liams chair. 

He’s just got the two meals on the table when Liam walks in wearing his usual light grey business suit. He takes off his shoes before his eyes land on the table which has two candles burning on it and both of their meals and drinks.

“Do we have another anniversary or sammat?” he asks, Niall ignores the stab of pain to his heart.

“Of course not, just wanted to make you a home cooked meal” Niall says and pulled out Liams chair. The taller lad smiles slightly and sits down.

“Its about time you learnt your place” he huffs before grabbing his knife and fork. Niall rolls his eyes to the back of Liams head before shitting down and starting to eat his own meal.

Everytime Liam takes a sip of his wine Niall watches, and waits. 

 

(Now) 

 

She dances over the exposed skin of Liams chest. The spider is dark compared to Liams tanned skin, Niall finds it beautiful. The blonde pulls a pencil out of his jeans pocket and targets the sharpened end at the spider. He grins before tapping it at the spider and in retaliation she pierces Liams skin with her fangs.

Liam doesn’t move, clearly the sleeping tablets are doing their job well. Niall agitates the spider again and it bites Liam again on the chest. She walks through the sparse hair of Liams chest before Niall does it again and she bites down, once again.

It takes about fifteen minutes for Liam to start to groan in his sleep until finally his eyes open and he lets out a louder groan of pain. His deep brown eyes find Nialls body, the blonde it smiling at him.

“Whats going-agh” his eyes fill with pain, Niall laughs.

“Don’t fret pumpkin, its just the venom affecting your body” Niall explains and pokes at the spider again, it bite down and Liam hisses out.

“What the fuck!” he yells seeing the spider on his chest. He looks like he’s trying to move but cant seem to, Niall laughs again.

“The black widows venom is quite dangerous. Your muscles are clenching up and cramping, no doubt your vision is getting blurry and you’re probably feeling a little lightheaded” Niall says “You see its venom isn’t usually deadly to humans of your age, fitness level and body structure. But more than one bite i’ve heard can be rather lethal” he taunts.

“Why” Liam croaks out.

Niall laughs before slapping him hard around the face “For destroying me, for killing me slowly from the inside, for insulting me, for hurting me, for threatening me, for trapping me and of course for raping me” he says slowly to make sure it all gets into Liams dying brain.

“But you know what the fun part is Liam? the black widows venom kills slowly and painfully. So i get to sit here and watch you slowly die, isn’t that fun?” Niall says.

“Your fucking crazy” Liam says in a weak and quiet voice.

“Thats right darling. You should’ve of know better than to mess with me, honey”.

 

In the morning Niall stands next to his dead boyfriend with his mobile up to his ear, a grin plastered on his lips “Please you have to send an ambulance now! i think my boyfriend’s dead!” Niall cries out, he’s very convincing.

“An ambulance is on its way, does he have a pulse? can you see if there is any injuries on his body?” the ladies voice on the other end asks.

“I think he’s been bitten by a spider” Niall says and smirks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, i really hope you liked this oneshot! if you did please comment or kudos' - Brayden xx


End file.
